


May I Have this Dance?

by MidnightKitKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKitKat/pseuds/MidnightKitKat
Summary: Prince Ali is coming back to Paris as an exchange school, and informs the class that they are all invited to a royal ball, as well as a plus one date! While Marinette has her eyes on Adrien, it seems she isn't the only one wanting to ask the model to be her date





	May I Have this Dance?

Prince Ali’s arrival in Paris had been a surprise to no one. The tabloids had been talking nonstop about it, as had Lila and Chloe. 

  
Even before the Prince’s visit was made public, Chloe was bragging about how he was coming back to stay in her daddy’s hotel, and how he was so excited to see her again. As soon as that bit of knowledge had been revealed, Lila had snatched onto it, suddenly going on and on about how they’d been writing letters back and forth to each other. 

  
“He even confessed to me and asked me to be his princess, only i had to turn him down of course. It isn't right for a Prince to date someone so far from nobility as I.” Lila had gossiped to their classmates. She even sniffled as she spoke, as if it had been a sacrifice to turn him down, and was quickly comforted by Mylene.

“I’m the one who recommended the school to him, and he was all too eager to agree! He told me he couldn't wait to see me again! I do hope that he isn't too hung up over me… I don't want to break his heart again..” Her shoulders slumped at this, and she let out a sorrowful sigh. “I only hope that we can have some time together, but I understand if he’s busy.”

Glancing over her shoulder at Lila in the back, she wasn't surprised at all to hear everyone listening to her tale of woe. What did surprise her however, was that Rose wasn’t among her. Both were seated at their own table, not listening to her at all. 

“You’d think Rose would be more excited,” Alya whispered to her, making her jump and quickly turned around to look at her.

“What do you mean?”

“You remember how she was when he first visited right? Girl was head over heels for him! Think her crush on him went away?”

Humming in thought, she looked back at the blonde, giggling to Juleka about something they were watching on her phone. Shrugging, she turned to Alya, offering a small smile. “I dunno, maybe? Or maybe she’s more interested in her girlfriend?” She teased, making Alya blush and quickly drop the subject.

Chuckling, she leaned forward on the desk, wondering where Adrien was. It wasn’t like him to miss class, was he sick?

Class went by slowly, each second filled with thoughts of Adrien, slowly growing worse and worse. Did his father take him out of the school? Was he dying? Was he sick? Did his driver gets in a car accident and he couldn't make it to school from fright? Did he find a lonely hamster and insist on taking it home and taking care of it? Naming it Cedric and feeding it the stinky cheese she always smelled?

Yeah, it was probably that, she chuckled to herself, picking up her bag and heading home. In light of their new student’s arrival, the class had been assigned a paper on the Kingdom of Achu. To her delight, Rose and Juleka were more than eager to join her after school, Rose full of knowledge of the kingdom and eager to share.  
“Do you think we could get some cookies?” Rose asked excitedly, bouncing on the way to the bakery.

“Sure! I’m sure Papa wouldn't mind us taking a plate up. Anything you want Juleka?” 

Shaking her head, the taller girl offered her a shy smile, opening the door for them. “Do you… have any tea cookies?”

“Tea cookies?” Sabine popped her head out from behind the counter, her eyes sparkling. “We just made some! Go ask Tom for some, I’m sure he won't mind fixing your kids some!”

Juleka’s smile warmed at that, and she followed Rose and Marinette into the kitchen, where they were welcomed with a warm smile. He nearly bearhugged them before Marinette reminded him that he was covered in flour. Once they received their bowl of assorted cookies, they headed upstairs, getting settled to work on their assignments. 

“What are you planning on writing about Rose?” She asked curiously before biting into a chocolate chip cookie. 

Rose’s eyes lit up at the question, and she quickly swallowed her bite, her hands flailing as she waited. “I’m going to write about the Royal palace! Prince Ali told me all about these secret passages in there! He always sneaks through them when he wants to get away from meetings or from his tutors and guards. Apparently, they were made by the Crown Princess over two hundred years ago! She wanted a way to get around without anyone knowing, and had completely shut down the palace for several months! Nobody saw her for the entire time, she even cast out the servants during that time! She wanted it to be hers and hers alone,but the children in the castle were able to discover it since they had so much free time!”

Her face was red and she was completely out of breath, panting softly. “Sorry.. Was that too much?”

Both Marinette and Juleka shook their heads, their eyes wide and lit up with interest. “No no not at all! It was incredible! Do you think I could read it after you finish it?” Rose’s smile lit up with excitement, and she happily nodded.

“Of course! I’d love if you read it!” Looking over at Juleka, she smiled up at her from the ground, Juleka sitting on her Chaise. “What are you gonna write about Juleka?”

Blushing at the sudden attention, she looked down shyly at her paper. “Well, um.. I was thinking about wiring about..” She hesitated for a moment, and the two girls waited patiently for her. After a few seconds, she wrote something down and held it up for them to see. “The Myths of Achu.” 

Rose gasped in excitement, sitting up and pulling her leg a little. “Which one? Which one are you gonna do?”

“Vulpecula.”

“Vulpecula?” Marinette asked curiously. 

Nodding her head, Juleka looked down at Rose. “You want to tell it?”

As excited as she looked, she shook her head. “No it's okay, it’s your story.”

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, a small smile forming on her face. Sitting up, she shifted so she was more comfortable. 

“Well.. Once upon a time, there was a bird. It’s wings were covered in stars, it’s eyes silver as the moon. It flew across the sky, blocking out the sun and granting night to the humans on the earth below. During the day it rested in a cave in the mountains, resting from it’s nights journey. Every night for a thousand years it flew, it’s wings spread throughout the sky. 

“One night, a fox suck into it’s cave as it slept, it’s paws stepping quietly as it approached the sleeping bird. It had watched the bird every night, captivated by it’s starlight wings. It wanted one of its feathers for itself, believing that it would be able to receive its powers. Several feathers were discarded on the cave’s floor, but it wanted a fresh one. Ignoring them, it crept forward, plucking a feather from its wings. It's a relief, it did not awaken, and it quickly left the cave. Unbeknownst to the fox, the farther it ran, the quicker its paws left the ground, running into the sky. The feather began to melt into its fur, turning it as dark as midnight, several stars filling its fur. Savoring it’s freedom, it ran higher and higher into the sky. Unlike the bird however, it didn't know how to fly back down. 

“When the bird finally made its rounds across the sky, it was startled to see a new constellation. The fox didn't have the magic the bird did, and had become a constellation, trapped forever in the sky. It’s said that every constellation in the sky is born by someone who was greedy enough to steal the night bird’s feathers. Always forgiving, the Bird named every one. It named the fox Vulpecula, and now it watches from the sky for all eternity,”

“Wow Juleka, I didn't know you were so interested in myths!” Marinette said in awe after she finished her tale. 

“Luka was obsessed with myths and fairy tales a few years ago, I loved to listen to them,” she explained, a fond smile on her lips.   
“Really? I thought he was into music.”

Chuckling, she leaned back against the chaise, eating a tea cookie. “And you were into beading when we were in elementary.”

Oh god,shed been obsessed with beading. She’d braided her hair in so many braids, covering them in colorful beads. Making jewelry of beads, adding beads to her clothes, so many beads.. “Lets not remember that,” se muttered, blushing warmly.

Chuckling,Rose looked over at Marinette, who was sitting at her desk. “So what are you writing about Marinette?”

“Me? Well…”

Humming as she flipped through the tabs she’d saved on her computer, she clicked on a page, gesturing for the girls to come over and look. “I really liked the Era of fashion under Queen Elra's rule. She loved fashions, and wanted to make it affordable for every person so that no one would have to live in rags. She changed women's clothing there, making their clothes more practical. The skirts stopped around the ankles, and she helped design boots to protect their feet as they walked and worked. She really changed how the fashion industry worked, putting affordability and functionality first. She even helped her seamstresses in making her own gowns, since at the time it was believed a woman didn't have a place in politics. She didn't let that stop her from making a change though, and the Kingdom of Achu has been known for its well priced fashions.”

“If only France had learned from her too,” Juleka huffed, causing Rose to giggle. 

“It sounds wonderful Marinette! Well, at least we all know what we're going to do!”

They spent the rest of the Lunch period working on their projects. Marinette considered saving the work to her tablet, but decided against it, saving it to her Laptop. “Hey Rose? Juleka?” She asked after thinking for a minute. Once she had both girl’s attention, she took a deep breath and asked “do you think we could keep this a secret? My project I mean?” After a moment of confused silence, she hastily added “I just.. After what happened with Lila last month.. I’m kind of scared of her learning about what my projects about and her trying to copy it or something…”

Guilt pricked at her, nervous that her friends wouldn't understand and think shes being over dramatic. When she finally met the eyes of the couple, she was met with understanding smiles. 

“We get it Marinette, your secret’s safe with us,” Juleka promised. 

“We won’t tell Lila, or anyone else in the class. It’ll be our secret!” Rose winked, skipping over to her and pulling her into a hug, which Marinette practically melted into.   
“Thanks you two, I can't tell you how much that means to hear.” Letting go of her, Rose went back to Juleka, picking up her backpack and intertwining their fingers together.   
“Well I’m glad we could help! Now let's hurry! I don't want to be late for Mme. Mendeleiev’s class!” With that, her and Juleka raced down her trapdoor, giggling as Marinette scrambled to grab her things and run after them. 


End file.
